


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by PandaEmpress



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy(kinda), I think this is the best summary I've ever done, M/M, Omega!Yuuri, alpha!Victor, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEmpress/pseuds/PandaEmpress
Summary: Yuuri spontaneously presents during his afternoon practice and Victor is trying to be useful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been reading a lot of omega-verse lately and despite how sexual it is, I find it kinda cute. So I tried to write one?(keyword: tried, I'm so sorry).
> 
> There's no smut ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) just to let you know. I'm not sexual(as a person) at all but I tried to make it as spicy as I could. I wanna try and write a fluffier one.
> 
> Uhhh, enjoy?

Its pretty hard to breathe. I feel my muscles contract painfully and the urge to crush something is almost overpowering. I clench my fists as I try to regulate my breathing, my skin crawls leaving an uncomfortable sensation in its wake. I don't know where Victor went but I really freaking hope he comes back soon.

In case this is still unclear, I am presenting. Normally this happens at around the age of 18 and I was always a late bloomer but I don't know why I had to present _now._ Right in the middle of an afternoon practice.

 ~~~~And this all this could have been avoided if I weren't _so stupid._ Even a beaver would have seen this coming from a mile away. The signs had been showing for the past couple of days but I had ignored them, not thinking anything of them.  _Like an idiot._

So now here I am with my head digging into the ice, sweat covering my body and my sense of smell literally gone into overdrive. It was all too much. It was _annoying_  and judging by the wetness on the back of my pants, I'm guessing I'm an omega. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

 _'So this is probably that preheat thing Phichit always talks about,'_ I think as I close my eyes, trying to blink back a few tears of frustration when a sweet smell enters my nostrils. Its heavenly and is making my mind a million times more hazy than it already is, it smelled like vanilla but held a certain spiciness that just sent shivers down my spine.

I look up to try and find the source of the smell only to see Victor kneeling beside me, my hand gripping his wrist with an uncontrollable strength.

_'alpha'_

An _aroused_  alpha.

"Yuuri," his voice came out in a muffled sound. My mouth was dry but I still managed to croak out some inconceivable noise.

"I'm taking you home, okay? I'm just gonna go call Yuuko to help me quickly but you have to let go of my wrist," he said gently. I felt myself harden as a surge of possessiveness shot through me.

_'No.'_

I look Victor dead in the eye and he seems to sense my unspoken message because he closes his eyes and tilts his head back in an attempt to calm himself.

"Please Yuuri, its just as hard for me as it is for you," he whispered, voice cracking just a tad, "but we really need to get you home."

My grip tightened momentarily before I hesitantly loosened my hand from around his wrist enough for him to pull away. He seemed hesitant too, waiting a couple of seconds before pulling away and dragging a hand through his hair before trodding off to get Yuuko, leaving that wonderful scent in his wake. 

I felt an irrational sense of betrayal at his exit. So fiercely in fact that I once again feel like crying.

_'Hormones suck.'_

And ya know, despite the lovely smell and all, I have to admit that this has to be one the worst experiences of my entire life. I'm horny, sweaty, hot and exhausted all at once. My body feels like a wet noodle and I can barely get a word out.

Its pitiful and gross.

It had only been a minute and Victor was back with Yuuko in tow. Rushing to get me off the ice. Victor heaved me up bridal style with Yuuko grabbing my bags as we made our way for her car out back. My head rested against his chest and Victors scent was all I could process. All I could see. It took every ounce of self-control to keep myself from pinning him to a wall or something and just  _letting go._

Yuuko helped get me into the back seat while whispering comforting words in my ear. She's an omega too, I note. Her scent smells like flowers, mainly lavender.

After making sure I was fine Yuuko took the drivers seat while Victor sat in the back with me. I was half laying on his lap breathing in his scent as if it were my oxygen.

I could smell _everything_ , including his growing arousal but his posture and facial expression gave nothing away. He was as stiff as a board with a face of stone.

We were about halfway to the onsen when Victor looks down and tries to talk to me in a mildly hoarse voice, "Yuuri, why didn't you tell me you were experiencing symptoms?"

"Didn't think twasa problem," I reply hazily, tinged with guilt.

Victor inhaled deeply only to let out a tired sigh and then staying silent for the remainder of the drive.

It didn't take very long for us to pull up at the onsen and when we did Victor opened the door and was pulling the both of us out before Yuko even had the chance to say a word. He went straight up to my bedroom, panting as if he'd just run a mile and slammed the door shut as soon as we were inside.

He sunk down against the door and inhaled deep once again.

"What are you doing to me..," he whispers with the voice of an angel.

_'Tch, more like what are you doing to **me.** '_

His eyes were shut and I could feel his hard on pressing into my back. It was making my own situation about one thousand times worse, slick coated my thighs and my erection straining uncomfortably against my pants. My eyelids droop a little as I stare at him. _God._ I just want to kiss him senseless right now, touch him,  _feel him._

But my goddamn conscious is too strong. Victor is my _coach._  Not some random moron-

And so my thoughts continued but somewhere along that line, I had unknowingly closed my eyes too, so the feeling of a warm pair of lips over my own came as a bit of a shock. It was soft and gentle. Not exactly what I'd be expecting in a time like this. Nonetheless, I quickly got over my initial surprise and began to kiss back with quiet desperation, trying to taste him as much as I could.

But pretty soon I'm running out of air. My fists clench at his shirt. 

_'Its too much.'_

The smell, the haze.. I can't handle it. I pull back a little more forcefully than needed, steering my head away from his while panting heavily. Its too soon. 

Only a few seconds after do I realize I should have probably been a bit more gentle because he begins to radiate a pungent scent of guilt and slight hurt.

"I'm sorry Yuuri-"

"Don't be," I croak out, "I just.."

"I know," he answers warmly with a small smile.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up, hm?"

Through the drunken haze of preheat I can only nod and drop my head to his chest.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever need to message me or anything my tumblr is: audibledrugsaremykindathing
> 
> Have a great week :D
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :)


End file.
